Don't Cry
by BlueZeppelin
Summary: It's the Packer game, Jackie and Hyde aren't together and when Jackie starts pissing Hyde off he follows her when she leaves to give her a piece of his mind. JH centric. One-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show", sure wish I did, I'd get some nice money.**

**Written with the Guns N' Roses' song "Don't Cry" in mind for the beginning of it, give it a listen. **

**And it's the scene at the football game where Jackie is crying and Hyde sees her, season 7 episode "Street Fighting Man".**

* * *

Hyde walked down the stairs, searching for Jackie. What the hell was she doing? Trying to make him jealous and ruin the game for everyone? All because he couldn't tell her they were gonna get married. How the hell was he supposed to say that, he couldn't tell the future. And there was no way he was even close to ready for marriage. For all he knew he could die tomorrow.

He sighed and looked around, where was she? He'd give her a piece of his mind. He walked past a crowd of people to an area close to the snack bar.

There she was, her body pushed up against the pillar, he could spot her from a mile away without even seeing her face. Her legs pushed her down towards the ground and as he walked closer he catch a glimpse of her face.

Damn, she was crying. She was really crying. Her tears came down her face slowly; it felt as if his whole life had gone slow motion. She wiped her tears quickly with her hands; Jackie Burkhart still had her pride and he knew she wouldn't want others to see her cry in public. She looked so beautiful, the remaining tears sparkling on her cheeks and her hair cascading down near her face.

He glanced down at himself, what the hell was he doing? Here he was watching his ex-girlfriend cry because of the crap he put her through and all he was doing was watching her. He shook his head, disgusted with himself and walked closer towards the short brunette.

* * *

Jackie hugged her body tightly, missing the comfort of a man she had once been with what, it felt so far away. Her legs felt like jelly that continued to drag her down. Her tears drained her of her energy easily; she was getting more pathetic by the second. She quickly wiped them but that did nothing, more fell down her face.

He really didn't care did he? He didn't care that she was taking pictures with other guys. He didn't care to tell her how he felt. He didn't care to make her feel like he was committed to her. Did he ever feel for him? He had only told her he loved her once, after he had cheated on her. She could remember not so long ago when he would show her she felt loved.

And the worst part of it all, she missed him, she still loved him. He couldn't even tell her he could even _see_ a future with her, she loved him.

She glanced around herself, how many people had noticed her. There were few that were glancing at her nervously, those who looked at her for a second then quickly went on their way, and then there were those that just passed by.

She made her jelly legs stand up straight then leaned up against the pillar. But there was nothing she could about the fact she was crying, she couldn't damn stop like any other normal person. Her tears came down, where was Donna? But then again, Donna hadn't thought she was just fine after they had gone to karate.

Jackie sighed then saw him, _him_, _Steven._ He stepped closer to her, and looked her straight in the eyes before pulling her closer to him and enveloping her in a hug. She felt herself dissolve in his arms; he hugged her tightly without saying a word. She snaked her arms around his neck, shut her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and she cried on his shirt.

"Please don't cry," he whispered softly. He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. His hands went to cup her face, his thumbs gently wiped her tears, and she gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry." She quickly pulled her forehead away from his and stared at him with widened eyes. Did he apologize? Noticing her expression he questioned her, "What?"

"You just don't say sorry a lot," she answered quietly.

He frowned at her and shook his head. He grabbed her, led her outside of the stadium then to the car. "Let me finish." She nodded confusingly and leaned against the car, what was he going to do? "I just…. I'm sorry I can't marry you now, but Jackie… I'm 19 and –"

"Steven, what are you talking about?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

She shook her head slowly. "Steven, I don't wanna get married now –"

"Then why the hell did we break up? You dumped me 'cause I wouldn't ask you to marry you," he interrupted.

"I did not!" she practically yelled childishly but her voice quickly softened, "Steven, I wanted to know if you saw a future with me, that if _one day_ we would get married. Not tomorrow, just…one day. I just wanted to know if you could see me in your future."

"Jackie…" he trailed off.

"Do you know what Suzy Wanamaker said to me when I went to return Donna's wedding shoes?" she asked him without waiting for a response, "She told me she had seen a million girls like me that spend years with guys who weren't going to commit."

"Jackie –" Hyde started with a frown.

She frowned at him and her red eyes turned away from him. "I just wanted to know you at least could see me in your future." Her voice soon became low and quiet, "I just wanted to know you loved me enough." She turned to stare him in the eye. "But you couldn't even do that!"

"How the hell do you not know that?" he questioned angrily. She shook her head at him. "We were together for more than two years! Why would I have been with you for so long if I didn't love you?"

She sat down on the car and wrapped her arms around her body. After moments of silence he spoke up again, this time his voice gentle, "Jackie," he sat down next to her on the car, "You know I love you."

"How was I supposed to know when you never said it," she snapped. "You only told me after you cheated on me."

He stared at her. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, doll."

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Steven."

"And you know…I don't wanna get married anytime soon but that doesn't mean I don't…you know…see you in my future."

She gave him a big smile that could compare to one of a child's. "Really?" she asked excitingly. He nodded at her silently, not even angry that he wasn't being Zen at all, and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

* * *

**My first oneshot, what did you think? **_**Reviews are greatly appreciated**_**! Good or Bad? I'm not sure if Hyde was 100% in character, maybe a little OOC? And I know it's a bit short but I thought it ended at a good point.**

**~BlueZeppelin**

**Edited: So apparently the old version with the lyrics got posted somehow instead of the one without the lyrics. So sorry about that, it wasn't supposed to happen and I didn't realize it until now.**


End file.
